More Than A Feeling
by TheHellfireClub
Summary: AU. Sark and Lauren are sneaking around, she had an affair with Vaughn and one mistake could ruin everything, Please R&R, again, short chapters, and it is sort of a short story but I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event**

Sark gently runs his fingers through Laruen's hair. They lay in bed together in a hotel suite. She turns to him and smiles.

"I'm so glad I took this trip" she whispers to him.

"Indeed and soon it will just be the two of us, no Vaughn. He will be eliminated soon." he says.

His lips touch hers and form a kiss. Then he tells her he loves her and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. She turns over, consumed by guilt. She loves Vaughn, but she is in love with Sark. Coldness creeps up her spine.

She gets up and walks to the bathroom. She turns and smiles at him. Then she showers. It was a Saturday morning. The plan was to be a purley sexual weekend. And it was so far. But every now and then she thinks of leaving Sark and just breaking down, 'I can't do this' she thinks. Enormous amounts of strain hits her mind. She walks out of the bathroom and climbs into bed.

Back in L.A. she walks into the central headquarters, thinking of ending all the pain and telling Vaughn. But she ignores it and pops out anti-depressants, she takes 4 pills.

It's her way of coping, its her escape. An hour later she runs to the bathroom and throws up, just my nerves acting up she thinks. Everyday it's been happening. She then goes to the store and buys a pregnancy test. It was posotive she was carrying a baby. But the thing is she has no idea whos child it is.

"You've been acting different" Vaughn says to her as he passes her in the breifing room.

"Different how Michael" she responds.

"I don't know, the NSC has you on tons of trips and you seemed detattched." he says.

"Michael I'm fine really. Just been really busy latley. I''l see you at home, love you." she says as she walks away.

Once she finds a secure and alonce spot she pulls out her cellphone and calls Sark, "Is this a secure line" she asks.

"Of course, you couldn't resist, well tell me how is your husband?" Sark says in a smart-ass tone. No use in stalling just have to tell him, she thinks. "I'm pregnant!" she blurts out. 

"Who...Who's the father?" he asks wearily.

"Damnit Sark I dont know!" she yells. "I don't know what to do with this, should I tell Michael now? I'm confused. What should I do?" she says as tears form in her eyes.

"Just calm down, you will fly down to Wittenburg tommorow for a paternity test. We need to know who the father is before you tell Vaughn. I'll see you soon." he says. "Not if I see you first love" she replies.

Thoughts race through Lauren's mind. If it is Sark's kid what then? She begins to cry not knowing what to do with her life. She thought about ending all the anguish in her life right there as she views her pill bottle and a bottle of wine right next to it. She gets up and heads to the counter.

She takes pills and drinks them down with alchohol, she flops onto her bed and her face flies into the pillows. The pills spill everywhere and the bottle shatters as it hits the ground. He phone beeps, it says VAUGHN...calling.


	2. Chapter 2: The Results

**Chapter 2: The Results**

Lauren comes to, on her bed, where she had just ried to kill herself. Her vision is blurred, Her phone beeps and she turns to pick it up, five missed calls, all from Vaughn. Damn how can she handle telling him where she was for seven hours in the middle of a Saturday.

She cleans the the mess off the wine and pills that were dropped. She runs to the bathroom and throws up, either the pregnancy or the guilt.

She spent the entire day passed out, Now it fades deep into the evening. tommorow she has the paterniy test. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tries and besides Vaughn will be home from work shortly.

The door opens and Vaughn enters his house only to greeted by Lauren.

"Hello love." she says kissing him.

"Hey, where were you today I tried your cell like five times?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, well I went out shopping and forgot it." she says.

"Oh, well what did you get?" he asks, taking off his shirt preparing for bed.

"Oh just some clothes." she quickly replies.

"Oh thats nice." he says getting into bed.

The next day, Lauren tells Vaughn that she is visiting her mother in Wittenburg, for a small vacation. Now Lauren was going to Wittenburg, but to see Sark and get a paternity test. She leaves and a couple of hours later her plane lands and Sark's car already awaits her at the airport. She gets in.

"Hello Lauren." he says.

"We aren't taking any delays we are going to test right now. We can't risk this being mine and if so our only option is abortion." he says.

"Jullian this is a child we are talking about not some disease, I don't know if I can get rid of it, I might want a child." she says getting angry.

"Well then your only other option is eliminating Vaughn and blowing your cover, becoming a full time Covenant member." he says.

They pull up to the Fertile doctor building. They are both waiting in an elevator, they are the only ones in there. It suddenly gets warm, they stand in silence, the awkwardness builds with each passing second and now the two minutes they ha spent in the elevator, feels like an eternity.

DING, Lauren lets out a sigh of releif. They take the test, but it tkaes a while for the results, they will confidentially be mailded to Laruen, through a secret account. They both leave and head back intot he car. 

"What a waste of time, they could't even get the results now." Sark says acting mad when on the inside Lauren knows he is frightened by the chance of it being his.

"Do you love me?" Lauren asks.

A deep and long hesitation as Sark looks at her.

"Of course I do, you are the woman I can see in my future, you are the woman I can have, but not always." he says in an atempt to be romantic.

"Then why would you get rid of our creation?" she says remaining expressionless.

"I gave you a choice!" he says raising his voice.

"Oh shut up! This is just another meaningless obstacle for you! You just wanted to fool around with me, but now your doing more than just that your breaking my heart." she says starting to cry.

She arrives home later in the day. After waiting and waiting it finally arrives. The file. She debates with herself if she should even bother looking. She concludes that it the only choice she has and opens it only to find her worst nightmare comes true, Sark is the father.


	3. Chapter 3: Spread Your Wings

**Chapter 3: Spread Your Wings and Fly Away**

She waits a while before calling Sark, just imagining his reaction will be terrible. But eventually she gathers the nerve to call, it is her duty after all.

"Hello." she hears Sark say from he other end of the line.

"It's me and I can't help but get this over with now, your the father." she blurts out.

"What!" he says. "You understand what this means I want Vaughn eliminated tonight, your cover is blown, you can now be a full Covenant member." he says.

"So what to get a promotion I have to get knocked up." she says getting angry.

"No, just once the child was born they would know, and it would be bad then, you would be vulnerable." he says.

"And another thing, it takes two people to get pregnant, so quit blaming me Julian this is as much my fault as it yours" she says, beginning to cry. "I'll report back once Vaughn is dead" she says.

She begins crying on her bed.

It wasn't just about the phone call, it was about ending the life of the man she loves, but then she comes to the realization, that she doesn't know who she loves. In some twisted way her and Sark, have a bond, and she can feel something is growing between them.

He may not show it, but he is crazy about her. But Vaughn on the other hand is the man of her dreams, although he was an assignment, she has maybe fallen in love with him, and he is madly in love with her as well. But then she thinks of Sydney, Vaughn has always loved her in a different way, that thought of Vaughn loving Sydney more should fuel her to kill him. As much as she wish there was another way out, there wasn't. Her dream man had to die, and tonight.

Vaughn's car pulls into the driveway, right on time, Lauren has a M16 pistol with a silencer on it aimed for the door. The knob begins to twist, this was it, the moment. It has to be done she keeps telling herself. The door thrusts open, and she shoots him five times.

He collapses to the ground. Bleeding in several spots mostly near the chest. But Lauren, loved him more than she let on, she purposely hit none of his vitals, or organs. He was alive and could be saved. She dialed 911, and left the house, she called Sark.

"He's dead, at least I think he is." she says.

"What do you mean, you think he is?" Sark says.

"Well he was with Sydney, I only hit him a couple times in the chest, but I had to get out of there." she lies.

"Well, there goes our plan, gone. Now the CIA will be on us like wild hounds." he says getting angry and hanging up the phone.

Lauren new the location of Sark and was heading there. She wasn't worried about Vaughn's injuries, she was concerned that, if they didn't kill him that the heartbreak and betrayal would. She boards a plane. Crying discreetly. Sark was her man now, and they have to work it out. But the real thing on her mind was, trying to convince him to keep their child. It would kill her to get rid of it.

And knowing Sark, he probably made her kill Vaughn as a test making her think she was going to keep the baby. But no matter what, she couldn't live, if something happened to her child, all of her will would be lost. She is as free as a bird now, flying away.


	4. Chapter 4: Connection

**Chapter 4: Connection**

At the hospital Sydney walks in and sees Vaughn through the glass, he was in recovery thank God he didn't die. The odd thing was everybody assumed that Lauren was there, but she surprisingly wasn't and no one has seen her for a couple of days now.

"Vaughn, how did this happen?" Sydney asks approaching him,

"Your the first person to talk to me, and it was... it was Lauren. I walked in and she shot me." he mumbles, he gets tired again.

He shuts his eyes. He is hurt, not physically, the emotion was killing him. Build up of long days, most likely months of pain and misery. He will move on. But Sydney's biggest concern is the why did Lauren shoot him. It saddens her to see Vaughn like this; she grasps his hand and holds it tightly. She begins to cry.

You see Laurens plane land in Wittenberg. Sark has a place down there. She walks off and a black car was waiting for her again. Sark was in the back seat.

"Hello love." he says.

She ignores his friendly hello and sits down.

"I don't care what you say, but we are keeping this child, Julian, this is a human being we are talking about, not an assignment, not a just a mistake anymore!" she yells as the car gets moving.

She wanted to be straight with him.

"Hmmm. I believe Vaughn was a human and look he is most likely dead by now. You have to realize this can't be, our superiors want us to get rid of the-" he says.

"No. We can go away, we don't have to listen to them anymore. Look, I can't get rid of this baby, I just shot my husband and now..." she begins to cry.

"Don't worry, I will figure something out." he says, putting his arm on her back, and gently kissing her.

An odd connection, but they work. As much as they don't show it they need each other. This time Lauren is seeing a different side of Sark, he hugs her.

"Tonight I will try to convince our superiors to let you the child." he says.

She pushes him away.

"You don't get it Julian, we don't need superiors, nobody is superior to you. I mean we run away, they won't let us keep the child, no matter what." she says getting angry.

"It's more complicated than that, you are the one who doesn't understand." he says.

He sees the look on her face and cannot deny it, he loves her and would do anything now to show it. Sark flips out his cell phone.

"Hello, yes it is Sark, I wanted to tell you that, the operation is off and Lauren and I are keeping this child" he says.

"Mister Sark, you can't be serious, if you try that everything we have done will be compromised." says a Russian man on the other side of the conversation. 

"Indeed it will." Sark says smiling at Lauren.

"I guess you are choosing death instead of cooperation." the man said hanging up.

"No wait!" Sark says.

Oh well, he has Lauren now, and he has to protect her and his child, but where to go? The Covenant and CIA will be after them, and they will never rest to find them. He tells the driver that there was a change in direction, they are now headed to out of the city, they are now headed into the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunted Love

**Chapter 5: Hunted Love**

Sark and Lauren moved to Boston, they left false clues at many different locations, enough to keep the CIA occupied, but the Covenant smarter than that. They renovated a small apartment under a new alias. Ever since Sark threw away his loyalties to the Covenant, Lauren couldn't help but love him. They would lay together and think of names for the child and how to escape their past.

"I love you." he whispers in the dark room, as they stare at each other in bed.

With him she feels nothing can happen to her. The share a kiss, and let their minds drift into sleep. A love that wasn't met to be, but is stronger than ever.

It has been two months and today Vaughn was released from the hospital. He immediately goes to Jack, surprisingly before Sydney. He asks him for a gun, a Sniper Rifle. Jack was happy to help. He knew what Vaughn was going through and this was the one thing Jack never got a chance to do, take revenge. He covers up where ever Vaughn went. Prague, Wittenburg, and London, all dummy traps.

Then he came across and interrupted phone call that Jack had received, they pinpointed it to Boston. It was worth a try, anything to him was. Jack secures his flight information from the CIA. Vaughn looks out the window of his plane. He gazes at the sky and sees the clouds roam by. He rethinks everything he was about to do and came to the conclusion that it had to be done.

He lands in Boston. He gets his gun there from a secret contact that owed Jack a favor. Vaughn walks an empty street, puddles of water everywhere and it begins to rain. He carries a box with a handle, his rifle was unassembled inside of it. He heads for the rooftop across from the location her was told. He sees a cab pull up and drop off Lauren and Sark was with her.

"She left me for that bastard." he says grinding his teeth.

He gets the scope attached and aims, but not at Lauren right now he was mad a Sark. He fired dead-on through Sarks shoulder. Sark falls in the rain and Lauren runs to his aid, spotting Vaughn on the rooftop. She was unarmed. He aims again seeing Sark squirming, still alive. He hits him again though the chest. These bullets were piercing him, right through the back of him and out of the front.

He aims for Lauren who quickly drags Sark behind a parked car as Vaughn reloaded. Vaughn moves to lower levels and still no clear shot, he then, with rage pouring through his body, throws his gun down and pull out a switchblade. Sark was down and Lauren was unarmed. He walked slowly across the street. What he didn't know is that Lauren had made the call that saved her life. As Vaughn was walking a car driving at full speed hits him.

Vaughn goes flying through the air and lands in the luckiest of spots a dumpster. He was now bleeding and mangled, but hidden. Lauren moans and sobs. Desperately trying to revive Sark. The car pulls up and someone comes out and grabs Sark into the truck. Vaughn sees this and then passes out.

Sarks wakes up in a hospital. He was rescued by an old friend who was secretly betraying the Covenant, also he was the man who hit Vaughn. It was Bomani. Still loyal to Sark. Laurens arms are wrapped around Sark's head as he regains conciousness.

"You can't leave me now. I couldn't let you." she says crying.

"I never will." Sark replies.

Lauren stopped caring for Vauhn during the passed two months. Sark was her new love, a love that would never be forgotten.

Vaughn wakes up in the same hospital that days ago he departed from. Sydney is in there, happy he is safe, but angry and dissapointed he left. They told him not to pursue it because it was to personal.

"But dad, I don't get why he would leave and not tell me." Sydney says.

"Sydney, I know I shouldn't have helped him, but he needs closure and he didn't say anything because he is a broken man now, he has changed." Jack says.

Sydney walks back into is room.

"Vaughn I feel, that over these passed two months we have reconnected and I have fallen in love with all over again, but why didn't you tell me. I could have been there and helped you." she says.

"Sydney as much as I shouldn't say this, but I never stopped loving you, not even when Lauren was here." he says.

Sydney begins to cry.

"I can't believe I almost lost you." she says hugging him.

Lauren and Sark were brought to South Africa by Bomani. He knew the U.S. government had no authroity over there and it was unexpected for them to be transported there. Sark knew he would see Vaughn again and that he would stop at nothing to hunt them down until neither him nor Lauren could draw a breath.

And the Covenant will be preying on the two lovers as well. They were not meant to be; him and Lauren, but they had too, their love that was being hunted was too strong for anyone to break.


	6. Chapter 6: No One Like You

**Chapter 6: No One Like You**

It has taken months for Sark to recover. The baby is due soon and Lauren and Sark have let their guard down in the time. Safety has become natural for them since Vaughn attacked them. Bomani provides surveillance and protection for them. He realizes the importance of a child. Bomani's childhood was a disgrace and he could do anything to let this child live a normal life.

No activity for a while, any day now and a baby would be brought into the world. In Africa they have finally began to live normal lives. Sark goes out to his job, he works for Bomani in a mob down there. He does the dirty work because it brought in the most money.

Another day passes and Sark heads off into town. He walks down an alley and pulls out a gun. He was going to kill a man for business. He runs into a surprise while down there. Lauren begins to have contractions at her house and calls Sark, no answer, she rings for Bomani and he rushes her to the hospital,

"Where is he!!" Lauren yells as she is being pulled away in a wheelchair.

"I don't know, I sent him on a five minute job, I'll looks for him." Bomani says running out the door. He goes to the location and sees nothing, he searches more intently and finds Sark's wallet on the ground. He looks up and narrows his eyes.

Lauren waiting in a bed, looks at the emptiness of the room she is in. She was going to have to deliver this baby alone. She begins to cry and thinks what it would have been if the Childs were Vaughn, no heartbreak, no fights, and no loneliness.

Bomani runs all around town looking for Sark, he thought he could handle this, a simple job, and now he could very well be dead. He thinks of Lauren and debates if he should go and tell her that her fiancée' was missing or continue looking for Sark, he hops in his car and drives away.

Sark awakes in a dark room.

"You know I would have never of found you if your gang activity and crimes weren't so high down here. But now I have you and it's time for you to pay." says a shadowy voice.

"I recognize your voice, there is no reason to hid, Agent Vaughn, but you can't kill me now, you see, Lauren is due any day now and you wouldn't want to kill me now as a new father." he says.

"I don't care what's going on in your life, you wrecked mine and give me one good reason why I shouldn't return the favor?" Vaughn says.

"Vaughn stop! This isn't you, this will haunt you forever, and I can't let you live with the guilt." Sydney says stepping out of the shadows.

She couldn't let him, it wasn't right. All of the sudden, gunshots pummel Sark all around his chest. Sydney was appalled. She walked over to him and put her hand his neck. He was dead.

Lauren was pushing and pushing and finally, the doctor was holding a little person in his arms. He has the nurses clean it and wrap it up in a blanket. A new baby boy, Lauren grasps her son in her arms and weeps uncontrollably.

"What it his name?" the doctor says smiling.

"His name is Michael." she respond smiling.

Sydney looks behind her and sees her father holding a smoking gun.

"There is your closure." Sydney looks at him in disgust and walks out.

Vaughn was shocked, but a part of him, happy. He walks out with Jack. Bomani passes them in his car and slows down when he sees them. He ignores them and runs into the building they departed from. He sees Sark's dead body and puts his head down. He returns to the hospital. He walks in and into her room.

"Look, we have a boy, where is Sark, he must know the good news." she says happy to see someone.

Bomani, stays silent and looks at her and his head slightly shakes.

His body language was so intense.

"No... NO!" Lauren yells crying. "He can't be!" she shrieks.

"I'm sorry." Bomani says.

Weeks go by of deep grief and Lauren has been drinking herself to sleep. She couldn't handle it anymore. She went to bed after writing for a while.

She falls into sleep, never expecting to wake up again. Her baby cries in the night and Lauren is dead. Without her true love there was no reason to live, and she was still being hunted. Before she went to bed she set off her alarm so people would come to her house and find her child.

The letter at her desk said: _Without my love there is no tomorrow for me, I have tried and tried but why, I do not know. I would like Michel Vaughn to raise my child, and never tell him what kind of people we were and what happened to us, if you have sense of human compassion you will fulfill my death wish. I'm sorry to abandon my child and I loved him dearly, but this is where my road ends, Goodbye._

_1 Year Later_

Sydney sits down feeling her round and pregnant body. She sees Vaughn walk in carrying little Michael. He was around 1 now. They have been through some rough things in the past year, but now they have a family to worry about. The life that chose them. They smile at one another as they embark on the journey of life together. THE END!!!

**That's it, I would like to thank those who read and responded to this story, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
